Car Commercial
by CluelessLeaf
Summary: Miku goes to America to do a car commercial


**Okay, I was meant to post this last night but I was told to get off the computer! Anyways, this story was a back up for this announcement: I FINALLY FINISHED THE MANGA OF HEALTHY FOOD COMMERCIAL! It took me one week to do! You can see the link on my profile or here**

**http: / / cluelessleaf . deviantart . com / gallery /**

My computer hates Deviant Art and would close the window once I'm looking through it. I was luckily using a diffent computer while uploading the pictures, but I uploaded in the wrong order. Here's the correct oder: Heathly Food Commercial page 1, 2, 3 (manga) Healthy Food Commercial, Healthy Food Commercial note(more of the author's note, not important, pencil) Healthy Food Commercial thanks (thank you page, pencil)

**Yes I just copied and paste it from my propfile, just take out the spaces. I'm not the best artist in the world and I suck at using fine liners. I had to put it with a new story because if I do it on HFC (lol) and you click last and see it's just author's note, it'll be like "That's all?" so enough about me and on to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Sekai de ic<em>_hi-ban OHIME-SAM-_

"Hello?... Haru-san?... Hai?...A car commercial?...What kind?...Really? In America? ... Oh…Okay… okay… Tomorrow? Okay?" The tealnette vocaloid diva close her phone and sighed.

"What's the matter Miku?" The bluenette asked with a spoon of ice cream in his mouth.

Miku smiled "oh nothing, it just that I get to do a car commercial in AMERICA! XD" She squealed. Kaito stared blankly a her processing the information before his face light up like a christmas tree.

"Really! An ice cream commercial in America!" Miku giggled "No, silly. It's an car commercial not a ice cream commercial."

He blinked "Oh, good for you, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." Her eyes widened once she realised something "I need to go pack!"

Kaito stared at the ice cream cup in his hand before shouting "Can I have the ice cream you bought yesterday when you leave?"

* * *

><p>It would take about 12 hours to fly from Japan to the US so they had dinner on the plane.<p>

"Which would you like miss? Chicken, pork or seafood?"

"Do you have any with spring onions?" (**A/N**: Yes, I am aware that in HFC (lol, HFC, KFC) I made her say leeks instead, my bad)

"Um...we don't have any with spring onions."

"What! You got to be kidding me! Spring onions are delicious! How can you not have it?"

"I'm sorry miss, but…"

"You listen here! Negi is one of the best-" Miku was never able to finish her sentence because Haru karate chopped her neck and placed her back in her seat then looked at the flight attendant.

"Sorry, she'll have chicken with vegetable juice."

* * *

><p>After landing, Miku picked up her luggage and put it through the x-ray scanning-thingy then the security people picked up something weird and open the luggage.<p>

"Why did you bring vegetables? You're not allowed to bring them into the country."

"Why!"

"It might be carrying deceasess or somethin-"

"My negi aren't like that! They would never do such a thing!"

"We can't be sure! We're going to have to burn them" she picked up the spring onions and started putting them in a disposable bag.

"NO!" Miku then lunge towards the person but security block he, but that didn't mean she gave up. She scratched, bit, kicked and hit them but them didn't budge and neither did she, but Haru just _had_ to karate chop her neck again.

Before walking, Miku glance at her beloved spring onions, she cringed at the sight. Oh, her poor negi, being touched and tainted, if you witness the sinful acts they were doing you would have cried too. Those Americans were **huge**, and held them roughly that they would bruise and touched them in all sorts of places. **(1)**

Taking one last glance before pasting the gates she saw those people swinging them in plastic bags as if they were toys meant to be used then thrown away.

She faced Haru and asked "What do we do now?"

"Someone _should_ be picking us up." Then they saw a man in a suit with the sign "Hatsune Miku" and walked towards them.

He saw them walking towards him so he asked "Are you Ha-tsun Miku**(2)**?"

Miku paled, English may not be her best subject, but that doesn't mean she's bad at it and knew enough of what he just said. Haru nudged her. "Eh? Oh, er yes."

"Please follow me"

—Major Time Skip—

Miku watched the video as it played, (**a/n**: Yeah, I'm too lazy to do the _making_ of it) She didn't know _what_ to think. When her hair came out of the car she thought of rabbit ears. She knew the scream was from World is Mine but…people who don't know would be confuse and did the spokeman say her name was "Hatsuni Miku?" She was about to point that out but Haru pinched her. Miku made a silent "Oww." And mouthed "Why did you do that for?"

Haru gave her a glare that said "Just go along with it." Miku gave a sulking look but complied

—Major Time Skip—

When Miku was back home she was glad. Most of the staff called "Hastuni" and spoke to her slowly, like. this. Like she didn't know English at all.

She looked around and saw that no one was here so she decided to called Kaito.

"_Meiko?"_

"Kaito, it's me, Miku. Where is everyone?"

"_Hmm…__I don't know about Meiko but I'm walking towards the studio where Rin and Len are doing their food commercial."_

What? Rin and Len are doing a commercial? "Wherw?"

"_Healthy and nutritious food industry or something…"_

Miku hanged up and went running as fast as astro boy would be if he was flying. Her little brother and sister are doing their first commercial! What kind of big sister would she be if she wasn't their to support them?

Once she was in the building she ran towards the receptionist and asked/shouted "Where are the Kagamine twins!" and ended it with panting and coughs

"Um…ninth floor room 8."

"Thanks!" And she speeded off running once she got in the elevator she was tapping her foot.

_ding!_

And again! She went running to room eight. Once she was in front of room eight she paced her hand on her knees and panting then opening the door she heard Len saying "Bananas are filling, quick to eat and digest so it gives off muscle fuel!"

That's all? After all the things she talked about leeks he gives more credit to bananas? "Leeks are still better!" she ran towards the camera. "Leeks provide a good source of fiber, folic acid, vitamin B6 and C, manganese and iron. Not only that, but study shows that leeks can improve the immune system lower cholestrol levels and fight caner! They are the best vegetables IN THE WORLD!"

"Shut up Miku! No one wants to eat leeks, they're **DISGUSTING**! And aren't you suppose to do a car commercial! Go back to America where the people introduce you as "Hat-su-_ni_!", while we're stuck here doing a frickin fruit ad!"

Miku was taken aback by their attitude-wait, did they just insult leeks? "Don't insult leeks! They're-"

"Ice cream is more yummy." Kaito popped in front of the camera with a serious expression pastered on his face. "They're sweet and give your mood a 180 degrees turn when your sad, depress or-"

"BAKA!" Kaito was hit with a sake bottle and was stomp on an very angry Meiko,

"This is a _heathly_ foods ad and ice cream is _not _healthy!" then she took a gulp of her sake.

"Why are you people even _here_!" The twins yelled while Miku was sulking while eating negi. Soon the staff asked them to leave. Meiko dragging Kaito with his scarf and Miku walking out nibbling her spring onion.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Yeah, I tried making it sound like a rape scene, or at least, a sexually harassed one on purpose<strong>

**(2) I wrote her name I asked the teacher how it's pronouce it and I got this! ^_^**

**Yes, this links with HFC but you don't really have to read that. Like I thought, it's not that funny. Yes, Haru is Miku's manager, yes, I did not give Haru a specfic gender, nor do I care, you can make it up. Yes, I don't know where they were in America.  
><strong>**I am sorry for any typos, sentences that don't make sense whatsoever, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Vocaloid, Toyota, the plane airlines they use and if it exits, an industry called _Healthy and nutritious food industry_**

**Sorry, I know you can drop the _industry_ at the end, but it doesn't sound good without it, like "Britney Spears" or "Justin Bieber" or "Justin Timberlake" or "Michael Jackson" or "Kylie Minogue" or "Kelly Clarkson" or "Guy Sebastian", especially him.**

**Well, I think that's all folks (Holy crap! Looney Tunes!) **

**-CluelessLeaf**


End file.
